


Oblivious

by IGOT7ArmyBirds



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chapter Related, College AU, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, GOT7 group chat, Gay, M/M, Random - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Some Plot, Work In Progress, attempts are being made, cursing, funny?, random chapter order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGOT7ArmyBirds/pseuds/IGOT7ArmyBirds
Summary: It’s another Got7 group chat except college au edition, what could possibly go wrongFluffyBoi: MarkMintChocolateChip: JaebeomWorldWide: JacksonPrincePeach: JinyoungInstaBaddie: YoungjaeKingSnake: BambamGogurt: YugyeomNames will change every chapter.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 39





	1. Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile but I have some more Got7 group chats, so let’s hope it goes well.

KingSnake: We’re back bitches 

PrincePeach: Oh no the crack whore and his sidekick dumb ass are back 

InstaBaddie: Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

FluffyBoi: Lol

WorldWide: (σ≧▽≦)σ oh my gosh 

MintChocolateChip: and the savageness returns as well

Gogurt: (￣□￣)

KingSnake: ಠoಠ

KingSnake: My feelings are hurt 

PrincePeach: You’ll live 

KingSnake: ಠ,ಥ

KingSnake: I’m dying of heartbreak 

PrincePeach: I’ll make sure to attend you funeral 

KingSnake: ಥ_ಥ

KingSnake: We come back from a long cruel prison sentence and this is how you treat us 

PrincePeach: First of all it’s been an hour 

PrincePeach: second, that so called “prison” was your guys statistics class 

KingSnake: Exactly, prison 

KingSnake: Right gyeomie 

Gogurt: Yep 

PrincePeach: ᇂ_ᇂ

InstaBaddie: I remember when I took that class 

InstaBaddie: It was hell 

MintChocolateChip: Same here I hated that class 

FluffyBoi: Me three 

WorldWide: I went to one lesson and dropped out 

PrincePeach: You guys are horrible and stupid 

KingSnake: Well all of us can’t be smarty pants like you 

PrincePeach: It’s called studying, you don’t have to be a genius for that 

KingSnake: but that’s a lot of work 

Gogurt: Yeah and studying is boring

PrincePeach: -.- 

PrincePeach: I’m surprised you guys haven’t dropped out yet 

Gogurt: lol same 

KingSnake: There’s been a few close calls but we’ve managed 

PrincePeach: (ಠ_ಠ)

PrincePeach: That’s just sad 

Gogurt: (°∀°)

KingSnake: >‿◕


	2. Hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I want to hang out today
> 
> Gamer: Mark  
> Jellybean: Jaebeom  
> Squishy: Jackson  
> BubbleGumBitch: Jinyoung  
> Unicorn: Youngjae  
> Diva: Bambam  
> HotChocolate: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I always write Jinyoung to bully Bambam ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Diva: I wanna hangout today 

Unicorn: Don’t you have work???

Diva: yeah 

Jellybean: Then we can’t 

Diva: Why not 

Jellybean: You have work 

BubbleGumBitch: How can we hangout if you’re supposed to be working 

Diva: I don’t know and I don’t care just hangout with me at my job 

Unicorn: Sorry bam no can do 

Unicorn: I have homework due tonight 

Gamer: Me and Jaebeom can’t we have to study for our test 

HotChocolate: Same here I have to study

BubbleGumBitch: I have a tutoring session 

Diva: (⊙̃.o

Diva: You get tutored???!?!!?

Jellybean: That’s a shock 

Unicorn: Someone pinch me this can’t be real

HotChocolate: I thought you were a natural born smarty pants 

Squishy: My whole life has been a lie 

Squishy: I feel deceived 

BubbleGumBitch: (-＿- )

BubbleGumBitch: you morons, I’m the tutor 

Unicorn: Ohhhhhhhh

Unicorn: that makes more sense 

HotChocolate: Yeah it does 

Squishy: We should’ve thought of that first 

Jellybean: yeah

Diva: Well now I feel stupid 

BubbleGumBitch: As you should 

Diva: WOW okay harsh 

BubbleGumBitch: You deserve it for thinking I was getting tutored 

Diva: It’s a plausible thing 

BubbleGumBitch: ب_ب 

Diva: Okay well in my defense I wasn’t the only one that thought that

Diva: ﾍ(￣▽￣)

BubbleGumBitch: whatever 

BubbleGumBitch: Anyway I’m free this Saturday if you still wanna hang out 

Diva: ugggggggghhhhhhhh but that’s forever away 

BubbleGumBitch: It’s two days 

Diva: But I wanna hang out today 

BubbleGumBitch: Bam take it or leave it 

Diva: okay fine saturday will do I guess (￣ ³￣)

BubbleGumBitch: (¬_¬)

BubbleGumBitch: What about everybody else

Gamer: Yeah I’m free 

Jellybean: So am I 

HotChocolate: I have work but I can meet you guys after my shift 

Unicorn: I’m in 

BubbleGumBitch: Great sounds like a plan 

Diva: Ugh finally I feel like it’s been forever since we last hung out 

Jellybean: We all had lunch together on monday 

Diva: Exactly that was forever ago 

Jellybean: drama queen 

HotChocolate: Dramatic but charming 

Squishy: And every bit loved

Squishy: ♡~(◠ω◕✿)

Diva: (n˘v˘•)¬ 

BubbleGumBitch: Okay love birds save that mushy gushy love stuff for your own private chat 

Diva: Oh Jinyoung you’re just jealous cause you’re a single pringle

Squishy: don’t be jealous of our LOVE

BubbleGumBitch: (-＿- )ノ

BubbleGumBitch: I can’t with either of you 

Gamer: I agree with jinyoung take your love to your personal chat 

Squishy: Wow Mark I feel betrayed 

Gamer: Okay 

Squishy: ಥ_ಥ

HotChocolate: Brutal attack 

Unicorn: Mark 1 Jackson 0


	3. Stress Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone take me out right now so I can eat all of my feelings
> 
> Flipper: Mark  
> JustABro: Jaebeom  
> BoredToDeath: Jackson  
> WorkingMom: Jinyoung  
> RadioStar: Youngjae  
> Chopsticks: Bambam  
> TallBarista: Yugyeom

BoredToDeath: IF I HAVE TO SIT THROUGH ANOTHER ONE OF DR. HITHIRIG’S LECTURES I SWEAR I’M GOING TO LOSE IT

JustABro: well by the looks of it, it seems as if you already have 

TallBarista: Yeah no kidding 

Chopsticks: You okay Jackson?

BoredToDeath: No 

BoredToDeath: I’m so stressed I could die 

BoredToDeath: Someone take me out right now so I can eat all of my feelings 

Chopsticks: I would but I still have forty minutes on my shift 

RadioStar: I have another class after this 

JustABro: I just don’t wanna 

BoredToDeath: Wow okay I’m hurt 

BoredToDeath: Markiepooh?????

Flipper: Yeah okay fine I’ll take you 

BoredToDeath: I knew there was a reason we were friends 

Flipper: Yeah yeah 

Flipper: But you have to wait a little, I'm still in class

BoredToDeath: For you I would wait a hundred years 

JustABro: Yeah okay Prince Charming save the sweet talk for you own boyfriend 

BoredToDeath: Lol you jelly 

JustABro: Jelly of what 

BoredToDeath: Marks love for me of course 

BoredToDeath: Our relationship is like no other we have such a strong bond and an undying love for each other 

BoredToDeath: our souls are connected as one 

BoredToDeath: We are soul mates 

JustABro: -.- 

JustABro: Didn’t you say the same thing about you and Jinyoung last week 

BoredToDeath: Yeah but that’s different 

BoredToDeath: Don’t worry mark our relationship is one of a kind 

Flipper: I’m not worried 

BoredToDeath: You don’t have to put on a strong face for me my love 

Flipper: -.- 

Flipper: Is there a way to return friends

Flipper: Mine is weird and defective 

BoredToDeath: .0.

BoredToDeath: I am hurt 

Flipper: Not my problem 

BoredToDeath: Ugh mark how could you treat your bff like this 

Flipper: Easy I just did

BoredToDeath: After all we’ve been through 

BoredToDeath: You treat me like this 

BoredToDeath: Now I’m really going to eat my feelings

Chopsticks: Lol

JustABro: Oh Jackson life would be so dull and boring without you 

Flipper: It really would

Flipper: Anyone else wanna come 

Flipper: I’m paying

TallBarista: Well since you’re offering count me in 

RadioStar: Ohhh me two 

RadioStar: My class just got canceled 

Chopsticks: I will never deny free food 

Chopsticks: I’ll come after my shift ends 

Flipper: Jinyoung? 

WorkingMom: I would but I have another tutoring session today 

RadioStar: Oh that sucks 

Chopsticks: Right I forgot you do that now 

TallBarista: What time are you gonna be done 

TallBarista: I can bring you back some food 

WorkingMom: Oh yeah that’d be great 

WorkingMom: I don’t know when we’ll be done but Youngjae can bring it over 

WorkingMom: I wouldn’t want to make you go out of your way just to drop off some food 

TallBarista: Oh okay 

WorkingMom: You okay with that youngjae 

RadioStar: Uhhhhhh yeah 

RadioStar: I can do that 

WorkingMom: great thanks 

Chopsticks: (￣□￣)

BoredToDeath: щ（ﾟДﾟщ）

JustABro: Opportunity missed v_v

WorkingMom: What? 

Flipper: Nothing don’t worry about it


	4. Food incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s oblivious as fuck 
> 
> SleepyBoy: Jackson  
> JustPeachy: Jinyoung  
> BarelyAlive: Bambam  
> CaffeineAddict: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something different for me, I wonder how it’ll go.

**Chaotic Trio group chat **  
****

BarelyAlive: I need three large cups of coffee stat

CaffeineAddict: Stay up all night studying?

BarelyAlive: Yep

BarelyAlive: I hate finals season

SleepyBoy: No kidding I’ve only gotten three hours of sleep this week

CaffeineAddict: I have work this morning

CaffeineAddict: If you guys stop by I’ll give you free coffee

BarelyAlive: (◕︿◕)

BarelyAlive: Yugyeom I love you with my whole heart

SleepyBoy: Gyeomie you’re so amazing

SleepyBoy: I owe you my life

CaffeineAddict: Oh stop it all I’m doing is giving you free coffee

SleepyBoy: Such a kind hearted boy

SleepyBoy: I’m surprised no one has snatched you up

CaffeineAddict: I’m just not ready to date

SleepyBoy: Or you just don’t wanna date anyone that isn’t Jinyoung

CaffeineAddict:

CaffeineAddict: I don’t know what you’re talking about

SleepyBoy: Come one Yugyeom

SleepyBoy: It’s so obvious that you like him

CaffeineAddict: really?

BarelyAlive: Yes

BarelyAlive: painfully obvious

SleepyBoy: Everybody knows you have a crush on him

CaffeineAddict: (≧-≦)

CaffeineAddict: That’s embarrassing

CaffeineAddict: So Jinyoung knows too

BarelyAlive: no

SleepyBoy: Sadly no

BarelyAlive: He’s oblivious as fuck

CaffeineAddict: Well that’s good

BarelyAlive: How the hell is that good

CaffeineAddict: I like him but I don’t wanna ruin our friendship

CaffeineAddict: Plus he only sees me as a friend

CaffeineAddict: And apparently not a close one

SleepyBoy: What do you mean not a close one

CaffeineAddict: remember friday

SleepyBoy: Oh right

SleepyBoy: The food incident

BarelyAlive: I’m sure it didn’t mean anything

SleepyBoy: Yeah youngjae and him are neighbors so it’s understandable why he asked him to bring the food instead

CaffeineAddict: I guess

CaffeineAddict: But he didn’t have to shut me down so quick

BarelyAlive: (◕︵◕)

BarelyAlive: Trust me i'm sure it was nothing

BarelyAlive: You’re just overthinking it

CaffeineAddict: maybe

CaffeineAddict: But it’s fine it’s not like I have the guts to tell him I like him

CaffeineAddict: So it’s okay

BarelyAlive: Wow that’s just sad

**Disappointed Mama group chat ******

********

****

  
BarelyAlive: Jinyoung you’re an idiot 

JustPeachy: ⋋ō_ō`

JustPeachy: What the fuck


	5. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re an idiot
> 
> TinkerBell: Mark  
> Joker: Jaebeom  
> Seunie: Jackson  
> Jirongie: Jinyoung  
> Twe: Youngjae  
> Primadonna: Bambam  
> BabyChick: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go with it

**Maknaes not allowed except Youngjae group chat**

TinkerBell: We should talk

Joker: Yeah we should 

Jirongie: ? 

Jirongie: About 

TinkerBell: How you’re an idiot 

Jirongie: (-＿- )

Joker: A sad oblivious idiot 

Jirongie: ᇂﮌᇂ)

Jirongie: Okay why is everyone calling me an idiot today 

Joker: Because you are 

Jirongie: ㅍㅅㅍ

Jirongie: Fuck you guys 

Seunie: Hey it not our fault you decided to be an idiot 

Jirongie: (-''-)

Jirongie: I don’t know what you guys are on about 

Jirongie: Why am I an idiot 

Seunie: Because of the food incident

Jirongie: Food incident? 

TinkerBell: Yes 

TinkerBell: The food incident 

Jirongie: Am I supposed to know what that means 

TinkerBell: Uh yes 

Jirongie: v( ‘.’ )v

Seunie: °□°

Seunie: Are you serious 

Jirongie: Uhhh yeah, I have no idea what you guys mean by the food incident 

Twe: Wow you really are an oblivious idiot 

Jirongie: Really youngjae 

Twe: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jirongie: Okay can someone just explain to me what the food incident is 

Seunie: Oh it’s nothing really 

Seunie: It’s just the time you stupidly cold heartedly rejected your crush 

Jirongie: ಠ_ಠ

Jirongie: What the hell are you talking about 

TinkerBell: Friday 

TinkerBell: You rejected Yugyeom last Friday don’t you remember 

Jirongie: No I didn’t 

Jirongie: And he’s not my crush 

TinkerBell: (-_-)

Twe: (￣ｰ￣)

Joker: ｜￣ー￣｜

Seunie: Suuuuurrrreee

Jirongie: I think I would know who my crush is 

Seunie: You may have fooled us in the past but you can’t fool us now 

Seunie: Not when LOVE is involved 

Twe: Your acting skill won’t be able to get you out of this 

TinkerBell: We all know you like him

Jirongie: You guys have no proof that I like him 

Seunie: Oh Jinyoung 

Seunie: So young and naive 

Seunie: That’s where you're wrong 

Seunie: We have so much proof 

Twe: yeah like that time you went to his apartment to make him soup when he was sick 

Joker: Or that time you helped him study for his exam 

Jirongie: That proves nothing 

Seunie: Yes it does 

Seunie: You never helped any of us when we asked 

Jirongie: I was busy 

Seunie: Lies

TinkerBell: You’ve also cock blocked Yugyeom multiple times 

Jirongie: No I haven’t 

TinkerBell: You literally did it two weeks ago when the waiter was flirting with him 

Jirongie: I just thought he was being rude and unprofessional 

Joker: What about that one guy on Yugyeom’s dance team 

Joker: You totally cock blocked him then 

Jirongie: I did not 

Joker: Yes you did 

Twe: I remember that, they were mad flirting until you came in and basically threw yourself on gyeomie 

Twe: There was also that time you scared off that one girl at the library trying to get his number 

Jirongie: That doesn’t mean I like him I’m just protective of my friends 

Seunie: Bull shit 

Seunie: You’ve never once done that to me 

Jirongie: That’s because Bambam is with you 24/7

Jirongie: And we all know how jealous he can get 

Seunie: Oh yeah then what about Mark 

Seunie: Everybody flirts with Mark 

Twe: Yeah that’s true

Jirongie: Well Mark either ignores those people or he gets feisty with them 

Seunie: And Jaebeom? 

Jirongie: People are too scared to flirt with him

Jirongie: Plus he shuts them down before they can say anything 

Seunie: Okay what about Youngjae 

Jirongie: He’s too oblivious to realize when people are flirting with him 

Seunie: You have an answer for everything don’t you 

Jirongie: Not everything just most things 

Seunie: I can not with you 

Twe: Why won’t you just admit to us that you like yugyeom 

Jirongie: Because I don’t 

Seunie: щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

Seunie: I’m about to lose my marbles 

TinkerBell: Jinyoung we support you why won’t you be honest 

Twe: Yeah plus we won’t tell yugyeom 

Jirongie: Yeah right if I admit that Jackson will run off and tell Bambam and then Bambam will tell Yugyeom cause they’re best friends 

Jirongie: And then what I get rejected and our friendship is ruined, yeah no thanks 

Jirongie: I’d rather be single and stay friends than be single and heartbroken with no friend 

Joker: Wow 

Joker: Intense

TinkerBell: Didn’t know you were worried about that 

Twe: Yeah

Twe: Well if it makes you feel better Bambam already knows

Seunie: Don’t forget he’s your friend too

Seunie: He wouldn’t betray you or hurt you on purpose 

Jirongie: Yeah you’re right 

Seunie: So do you admit that you have a crush on Yugyeom 

Jirongie: No 

Joker: Oh my fucking god 

Joker: I swear to heaven and back Jinyoung I’m gonna hurt you 

TinkeBell: I can’t with you 

Twe: Why’re you so stubborn 

Seunie: My feeling are hurt 

Seunie: it’s like you don’t trust us 

Seunie: I thought we were friends 

Jirongie: ….

Jirongie: Ugh fine 

Jirongie: Yes I like him

Jirongie: Happy 

Seunie: ヽ(^◇^*)/

Mark: (^▽^)

Twe: ôヮô yes very 

Joker: So proud that you admitted it 

Joker: took you long enough 

Jirongie: Well it doesn’t matters 

Jirongie: It’s not like he likes me back 

Twe: You don’t know that

Twe: I mean don’t forget he did offer to bring you food last Friday 

Joker: Until you shut him down that is 

TinkerBell: Which was stupid 

Seunie: Would’ve been a great time to make a move 

Jirongie: Yeah right making a move while eating take out sounds very romantic 

Jirongie: Plus he was just being friendly 

Joker: ᇂ_ᇂ

TinkerBell: (¬_¬) this is gonna be harder than I thought 

Twe: No kidding this is making me exhausted 

Twe: How’s bam doing 

Seunie: Not good 

TinkerBell: Gosh why do we have such oblivious friends 

Jirongie: ?

  
  


*Meanwhile*

**Young and Broke group chat**

Primadonna: UGH STOP BEING A WUSS AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL GODDAMMIT 

BabyChick: I ALREADY SAID NO, STOP IT!!!!!

Primadonna: STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH 

BabyChick: FUCK YOU 


	6. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go out and celebrate 
> 
> Marker: Mark   
> JayB: Jaebeom   
> Free!: Jackson   
> TopScholar: Jinyoung   
> Otter: Youngjae   
> DoubleB: Bambam   
> Baddie: Yugyeom

Free!: I fucking did it

Free!: I took my last exam today 

Free!: Finally freedom 

Free!: 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜

Free!: We should go and celebrate 

DoubleB: Oooooo yes we should 

TopScholar: You guys do realize we still have to wait for the grades to be finalized 

TopScholar: And then we have to sign up for classes for the next semester 

Free!: ᇂ_ᇂ

DoubleB: ¬_¬

DoubleB: Buzz kill 

Free!: Party pooper 

TopScholar: It’s called being precautious and prepared 

DoubleB: Jeez Jinyoung live a little 

Baddie: Yeah let loose 

Free!: Don’t be a Debbie downer 

TopScholar: ◔_◔

TopScholar: Okay fine 

TopScholar: Let’s go out and celebrate 

TopScholar: Is everybody free? 

Otter: Yep I took my last exam this morning 

JayB: I finished mine yesterday 

Baddie: Same here 

Otter: Mark? 

Baddie: I think he’s taking his last exam right now 

DoubleB: Okay well we’ll just force him to come either way 

Free!: Great sounds like a plan 

JayB: Where do we wanna go 

DoubleB: I vote club 

Baddie: Oh yeah I’m down for that 

Free!: Drinking and dancing count me in 

Otter: I’m cool with that but can we go somewhere to eat first 

Otter: I haven’t eaten all day 

JayB: Oh Youngjae that’s no good 

Otter: I know but I was just so focused on my exam earlier I totally forgot to eat 

Free!: Don’t worry my baby otter 

Free!: I shall feed you food and love 

Otter: No thanks 

Otter: I’ll just take the food 

Free!: ಠ,ಥ

Otter: (｡◕‿◕｡)

DoubleB: The rejection Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

JayB: Lol

Baddie: It’s always so hilarious when youngjae rejects Jackson 

Free!: You’ve shattered my heart into a million piece 

Otter: I’m sure you’ll be fine 

Free!: (ㄒoㄒ) Youngjae you’re supposed to be the cute loving baby of the group 

Free!: I’m not feeling the love right now 

Otter: Since when 

Otter: And shouldn’t that be Yugyeom’s job

Free!: As cute and adorable as Yugyeom is we all know that giant bitch won’t act like the innocent cute maknae 

Otter: (-＿- ) and I have to 

DoubleB: Yep 

DoubleB: It’s law 

Baddie: Lol yeah 

Otter: There’s also bam 

JayB: C‘mon we all know how bambam is 

DoubleB: Hey I can be the cute innocent adorable maknae 

Baddie: ≧∇≦ 

JayB: Lol sure you can 

DoubleB: Wow 

DoubleB: I’m offended

DoubleB: Jackson back me up 

Free!: You know I love you and think you’re the cutest thing in the world 

Free!: But there’s no way you could take on that role 

Free!: Your personality wouldn’t allow it 

DoubleB: ¬_¬

DoubleB: Yeah I guess you're right or whatever 

Free!:（*＾3＾）/～♡

DoubleB: ♡| [-_-] |

Free!: ಠ╭╮ಠ

JayB: Lol 

Otter: (σ≧▽≦)σ

Baddie: ≧∇≦ Jackson how does it feel to be rejected twice in one day 

Free!: ಠ~ಠ

TopScholar: this is very entertaining 

DoubleB: Anyways who’s ready to party 

Marker: Wait what


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing like rent was due 
> 
> BoozedBabe: Mark  
> DeadSoul: Jaebeom  
> HungoverBeauty: Jinyoung  
> TipsyTweety: Youngjae  
> WhiteGirlWasted: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day

TipsyTweety: I feel like shit 

BoozedBabe: Same here 

HungoverBeauty: I have the worst headache ever 

WhiteGirlWasted: All of my limbs ache 

BoozedBabe: Well you were dancing like rent was due 

TipsyTweety: Lol yeah 

WhiteGirlWasted: I regret everything 

HungoverBeauty: With how you were last night I would too 

WhiteGirlWasted: Oh gosh how bad 

HungoverBeauty: Let’s just say if you ever need a back up career becoming a stripper is an option 

WhiteGirlWasted: 句_句

WhiteGirlWasted: Why did we decide to go to a club yesterday 

HungoverBeauty: I blame Bambam and Jackson 

HungoverBeauty: They were the ones who convinced us to celebrate 

DeadSoul: Yeah but we agreed 

HungoverBeauty: I know but it’s just easier to put the blame on them 

BoozedBabe: True 

BoozedBabe: Yugyeom did you make it home okay 

WhiteGirlWasted: I ended up crashing at Jackson’s place 

WhiteGirlWasted: I didn’t trust Bambam and Jackson to go home alone so I tagged along 

BoozedBabe: Smart 

BoozedBabe: Where are those two by the way 

WhiteGirlWasted: they’re still passed out 

HungoverBeauty: I’m not surprised 

TipsyTweety: I will say last night was fun though 

DeadSoul: Yeah it was but let’s never do that again 

DeadSoul: I don’t think my body can take this type of abuse again 

WhiteGirlWasted: Sure thing old man 

DeadSoul: ⇎_⇎ 

DeadSoul: You’re lucky I’m too hungover to fight back


	8. Tootsie Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 364
> 
> LAGangsta: Mark  
> Broccoli: Jaebeom  
> Fencer: Jackson  
> Mr.Hip: Jinyoung  
> Sunshine: Youngjae  
> MasterB: Bambam  
> ChuChuTrain: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up the answer awhile back but idk if it’s accurate or not

ChuChuTrain: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie pop 

MasterB: 364 

ChuChuTrain: Thanks bam 

Mr.Hip: The fact that you know this doesn’t even surprise me 

MasterB: Thanks I am known for my Godly wisdom 

Broccoli: Sure you are 

LAGangsta: Whatever makes you happy 

MasterB: （￣へ￣）

MasterB: I am too under appreciated here

Fencer: Awww don’t be like that Bambam 

Fencer: It’s all out of good fun 

Sunshine: yeah we all love you very much 

MasterB: Yeah I know I mean who doesn’t love me 

MasterB: I’m just too lovable to hate 

Mr.Hip: ᇂ_ᇂ

Mr.Hip: And this here children is the reason why we don’t compliment Bambam 

MasterB: What 

Mr.Hip: It all just goes to his head 

MasterB: Ummm excuse me what happened to the love and you guys saying you loved me 

Mr.Hip: You got too cocky 

MasterB: Wow thanks for all the fake love 

Mr.Hip: you’re welcome


	9. Class registration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But all the fun easy classes are filled up
> 
> Markiepooh: Mark  
> JBaba: Jaebeom  
> WangGae: Jackson  
> Pepi: Jinyoung  
> Coco’sBitch: Youngjae  
> Bambi: Bambam  
> Gyeomie: Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the class idea from the Korean YouTube drama on PlayList Global called Love Playlist. Definitely a series I would recommend watching if you haven’t already.

WangGae: Jinyoung I beg of you 

Pepi: No 

WangGae: Please 

Pepi: No 

WangGae: Why not 

Pepi: Because no 

WangGae: Please Jinyoung 

Pepi: I said no and that’s my final answer 

WangGae: (*´д｀*)

Markiepooh: What’s happening 

WangGae: Jinyoung won’t sign up for a class with me 

Pepi: The class you want to register for is stupid and pointless 

WangGae: No it’s not 

Coco’sBitch: What class is it????

Pepi: Idk some dumb romantic relationship class that has nothing to do with our major 

WangGae: It’s not dumb 

Pepi: It is 

WangGae: Well either way you should still sign up for it 

Pepi: why should I waste my money and sign up for a class that doesn’t benefit me 

WangGae: Because I’ll be there 

WangGae: ★~(◡‿◕)

Pepi: More reason not to go 

WangGae: ಠoಠ

WangGae: Wow okay 

Coco’sBitch: Lol

WangGae: Don’t laugh at my pain and suffering 

Coco’sBitch: Sorry but you getting rejected by Jinyoung will forever be hilarious 

Bambi: Lol yeah 

Coco’sBitch: But Jackson why are you trying to sign up for that class why not sign up for one of the classes Jinyoung has already selected 

WangGae: Because all the classes he’s chosen are advanced smarty pants classes 

WangGae: I’m not trying to die of stress at such a young age 

Coco’sBitch: Oh yeah I forgot Jinyoung is a nerd 

Pepi: (-''-)

Coco’sBitch: (✿◠‿◠)

Gyeomie: Well Jackson if you want I can sign up for that class with you 

WangGae: (◕ω◕✿) you will

Gyeomie: Yeah why not I’m sure it’ll be fun and easy 

WangGae: Ohhhh my little yuggy munchkin I knew there was a reason why I liked you 

WangGae: You’re now my favorite maknae 

WangGae: Sorry Youngjae 

Coco’sBitch: v( ‘.’ )v

Gyeomie: No problem hyung 

Gyeomie: I’m sure we’ll have fun together 

JBaba: Hey what’s that class called 

WangGae: Relationship therapy I think 

Markiepooh: Oh I heard of that class 

JBaba: Really???

Markiepooh: Yeah I heard it's super easy, basically the assignments are going on different dates and then writing a reflection afterwards 

JBaba: That does sound easy 

Bambi: ಠ~ಠ

Bambi: I don’t like it

Coco’sBitch: You don’t?

Bambi: No of course not 

Bambi: I don’t want my baby going on dates with strangers 

Bambi: He’s mine (ΘεΘ

WangGae: And I don’t wanna go on dates with the strangers either ◕3◕

Markiepooh: Well if it helps any I heard the students pick out their own partner 

Markiepooh: So Jackson can just partner up with Yugyeom 

JBaba: There problem solved 

Bambi: No 

Bambi: Problem not solved 

Bambi: I don’t want my man and best friend going on dates with each other that’s weird 

WangGae: I agree 

Gyeomie: Yeah it is pretty weird 

JBaba: Well then why don’t you guys choose a different class then 

WangGae: Ugh but all the fun easy classes are filled up

JBaba: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Pepi: Bambam and I will sign up 

JBaba: You will?

Bambi: We will? 

Pepi: Yep 

Pepi: That way Jackson and Bambam can be partners and I’ll be Yugyeom’s partner 

Coco’sBitch: Sounds like a good plan

Bambi: Yep 

WangGae: Yeah sounds good to me 

Markiepooh: ≖‿≖ 

Markiepooh: I thought you said the class was stupid and you weren’t going to sign up for it 

Markiepooh: What made you change your mind 

Pepi: Well for one I don’t want to hear Bambams constant complaining about Jackson going on dates with Yugyeom or strangers 

Coco’sBitch: Oh gosh I wouldn’t be able to take all that complaining 

JBaba: Same 

Markiepooh: Okay understandable what’s the other reason 

Pepi: Well I just thought that Yugyeom would feel uncomfortable going on dates with strangers 

Markiepooh: (¬‿¬)

Markiepooh: Really that’s your reason 

Pepi: Yep 

Markiepooh: No ulterior motives

Pepi: Of course not just being considerate 

Markiepooh: suuuure 

Gyeomie: Awwww Jinyoung you’re so sweet 

Gyeomie: Thanks for thinking about me you’re such a good friend 

Pepi: No problem 

Pepi: what are friends for 

Coco’sBitch: (σ≧▽≦)σ

Markiepooh: Lol

WangGae: Omg no I did not just witness that Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

JBaba: Lmfao

Bambi: (^∇^）Damn I feel bad for you Jinyoung

Pepi: Shut up 

Gyeomie: ? 

Gyeomie: I’m confused 

Markiepooh: Of course you are 

WangGae: Don’t worry about it buttercup


	10. Lab Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam was assigned as Jinyoung's partner for a chemistry project 
> 
> Bunny: Mark  
> EggBum: Jaebeom  
> Gaga: Jackson  
> Mafia: Jinyoung  
> Onje: Youngjae  
> SaveMe: Bambam  
> Brownie: Yugyeom

Mafia: I swear to god Bambam if I have to drag you by your hair I will 

Mafia: Don’t fuck with me you little twink ass bitch 

Onje: (O.O)

EggBum: |˚–˚|

Gaga: (⊙︿⊙)

Gaga: I’m scared to ask what happened 

Brownie: Bambam was assigned as Jinyoung's partner for a chemistry project 

Gaga: Okay but why does Jinyoung want to murder bam

Brownie: Well Jinyoung wants to get the experiment done and over with today but Bambam is trying to go to a party instead 

EggBum: Ahhh I see 

Onje: yeah that makes sense 

Bunny: understandable 

Gaga: Yeah but come on it’s Friday 

Gaga: Jinyoung let the boy live a little 

Mafia: He won’t have a life to live if he doesn’t hurry his ass over to do his share of the project 

Gaga: Damn 

Gaga: I’m scared for Bambam

Brownie: having Jinyoung as a lab partner seems scary thank god I’m not in his class 

Onje: yeah no kidding 

Bunny: Actually having Jinyoung as a lab partner is great I always got an A on every project

Brownie: Doesn’t change the fact that Jinyoung is terrifying af 

Bunny: true but at least you’ll pass the class guaranteed

EggBum: Where is bam by the way 

Brownie: He’s hiding 

Brownie: He won't even tell me cause he’s scared I might accidentally tell jinyoung 

Mafia: I swear when get my hands on that twink he’ll be begging to all types of gods 

Brownie: ๏_๏

Onje: 0.0

EggBum: Well damn 

Gaga: Lol kinky 

Mafia: ㅍㅅㅍ

Gaga: ˚⌇˚ Nvm 

Onje: Jinyoung if you want to get your project done today I can be Bambams replacement and help you instead 

Mafia: Thanks but no it wouldn’t be fair to have you do someone else’s work 

Mafia: Plus I know where the little shit head is 

Onje: You do? How? He’s in hiding 

Mafia: I have my ways

Onje: Scary 

Bunny: Truly terrifying 

Gaga: Agreed 

Brownie: Double agreed 

EggBum: Well Bambam I hope you make it out alive

Onje: Yep I’ll pray for you bam 

Gaga: Bam I just want you to know that I loved you and you were a great friend I’ll miss you

Bunny: Good luck with Jinyoung bammie you’re gonna need it

Brownie: Farewell old friend it was nice knowing ya 

SaveMe: (ㄒoㄒ)


End file.
